1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organizer device for cards. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for organizing cards, particularly collectible cards, into a container for temporarily holding the cards until they are organized in numerical order. The organized cards are then deposited from the organizer device into the container where they are picked up and placed in a set box container for the cards. A set box container is a package constructed to hold a numbered set of the collectible cards.
The card organizer device is preferably comprised of a plurality of elongate, rectangular shaped holder units, each having an open top and an open bottom. The holder units are connected side-by-side by rims that extend between adjacent holder units. Preferably the width of each holder unit is only slightly wider than the width of the cards to be moved into the organizer device. A plurality of partitions extend between the spaced apart sidewalls of the holder units to provide a plurality of compartments for receiving sorted cards along the length of the holder units. The rims between the adjacent holder units are preferably provided with indicia for labeling the compartments. In use, the card organizer device is first mounted in a container or cabinet. The cards are usually sold in a random order. The cards are then sorted and placed in compartments in a holder unit of the organizer device according to alphabetic, numerical or some other pertinent order. The organizer device can then be removed from the container by grasping finger tabs provided at each end of the organizer device and lifting the organizer device out of the container, leaving the sorted cards in the container. The organized cards deposited in the container are then picked up, in order, and placed back into the set box container for the cards. A removeable cover mounts over the card organizer device mounted in the cabinet to protect the sorted cards while they are held in the organizer device mounted in the container. Also, the card organizer device enables the collectible cards to be sorted and ordered without damaging the cards by scratching their faces or wearing or rounding the card edges. This helps to retain the intrinsic value of the collectible cards.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has described various types of devices for sorting and filing cards, check vouchers, important papers and the like. Some of these devices are provided with moveable partitions for varying the space between adjacent partitions. This enables a user of the device to adjust the size of the compartment formed between adjacent partitions depending on the amount of papers and the like that are filed in a particular compartment. Illustrative of these prior art devices are U.S. Pat. No. 254,836 to Nauerth; U.S. Pat. No. 386,673 to Wells; U.S. Pat. No. 386,675 to Wells; U.S. Pat. No. 590,666 to Macrae; U.S. Pat. No. 660,541 to Field; U.S. Pat. No. 867,599 to Rand; U.S. Pat. No. 877,600 to Sawyer; U.S. Pat. No. 970,103 to Parrott; U.S. Pat. No. 1,030,317 to Middauoh; U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,776 to Joly and U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,570 to Shotwell.
Nauerth describes a file for postal and other cards. The file is comprised of a case having an open side. Partitions are adjustably mounted on rods provided adjacent to an upper wall of the case while recesses are provided on an opposite lower wall. The recesses mate with pins depending from the partitions to limit the lateral movement of the partitions to vary the size of the included compartment.
Wells describes two types of paper or bill files. U.S. Pat. No. 386,673 describes a bill file comprised of a base having a pair of grooves extending lengthwise along opposed side portions of the base. A plurality of partitions are mounted on the base. The partitions have opposed inwardly bent rims at a lower end of the partition that mate with the grooves to provide for adjusting the partitions along the base. U.S. Pat. No. 386,675 describes a bill file comprised of a base having a pair of slide rods mounted lengthwise along opposed side portions of the base. A plurality of partitions are provided with legs having openings that provide for the partitions to slide along the rods for adjusting the partitions. These bill files do not provide for depositing the bills in a container after the bills have been sorted.
Macrae describes a check sorter or separator comprised of an open box-like case having a pair of guide rods extending longitudinally along the inside sidewalls of the case and adjacent to the open top of the case. A plurality of partitions are slideably mounted on the guide rods to form compartments for the checks. A plunger or follower is mounted on the rods at one end of the plurality of partitions. The plunger serves to hold the partitions and sorted checks together in a compressed relationship.
Field describes a portable and collapsible case having a plurality of partitions connected together in the shape of pleated bellows. The partitions have tapered corners for seeing the card held by the partition. When the case is collapsed, a strap can be drawn around the case to hold it in the collapsed position.
Rand describes a sorting device having a base provided with a central groove that extends the majority of the length of the base. A slide rod is mounted along the length of the groove. The slide rod provides for slideably supporting partitions mounted on slide blocks to adjust the distance between the partitions.
Sawyer describes a file case having a false bottom mounted on a base wall of the file case. The false bottom provides for mounting a slide rod. A follower plate is slideably mounted on the slide rod for compressing partitions and cards sorted between the partitions together in the file case. A tip lid is hinged to one of the sidewalls and the opposite sidewall is hinged to the base for opening the case.
Parrott describes a card holder rack that is provided with month and day indicia for filing cards of scheduled events. The partitions in the holder are provided with a cut out portion that permits convenient access to the filed cards. There is no means of removing the filed cards from the back of the holder.
Middaugh describes a file holder having an open front and top sides. A guide rod is mounted between the end walls and adjacent to the bottom. Partitions are slideably mounted on the guide rods to adjust the distance between the partitions for filing papers in the holder. The back of the holder can be opened for removing papers from the holder; however, the file holder is not adapted for sorting cards into a container for the cards.
Shotwell describes an index file having an open top and with a guide rod extending the length of the file, adjacent to the bottom wall. Individual folder units are slideably mounted on the guide rod. The folders have a pocket that provides for mounting papers and the like. An outer flap portion of each folder provides for identifying the contents of the folder.
Joly describes a card sorting device and system for filing. The sorting device is divided into several series of compartments separated by partitions. The series of compartments are useful for successive sorting of cards according to alphabetic order, numerical sequence or some other established criteria. This device does not provide for depositing the sorted cards in a separate container for the cards.
Other patents more remotely related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 1,113,182 to Avery and U.S. Pat. No. 1,467,357 to Davies.
What is not shown by the prior art and what is needed is an organizer device that is mountable in a container, which serves as both a support for the organizer device and as a container for the sorted cards. To serve that purpose, the organizer device needs to have an open top and an open bottom with a plurality of partitions mounted on longitudinal support walls between the open top and bottom. The sorted cards are received in compartments formed by the partitions. After the cards have been sorted, the organizer device can be removed from the container, thus depositing the sorted cards in the container.